Why I Do This
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: Isabella ran away for unknown reason. Phineas has been hurt and broken by Isabella's decision. But after spending two years searching for her, Phineas has finally located her. But when everyone notices Isabella's strange behavior they can only suspect something is wrong. Rated T for drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Why I Do This

**_Author's Message: Hey guys and gals. So I'm writing a one-shot that I may turn into a full blown chapter story. Who knows? It could happen. And yes it is a "Phinabella" fanfic. I think that's how you spell it. *shrugs* Oh well. Any who hope your enjoying my other fanfics. Let me know what you think about this one. If you like it post it, Hate it roast it ;) hehe made that one up :P Anyways, continue on down!_**

**_Summary: Isabella ran away for unknown reason. Phineas has been hurt and broken by Isabella's decision. But after spending two years searching for her, Phineas has finally located her. But when everyone notices Isabella's strange behavior they can only suspect something is wrong. Rated T for drug use._**

**_Disclaimer: You can't pin anything on me! I was framed! I own nothing!_**

As Phineas stared out the window he sighed. It's been two years since Isabella's departure. He felt tears build up as he heard a song on the radio.

**_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
_**Phineas started sobbing as he listened and kept his gaze towards the house across from his. _How could she leave?_ He thought.**_  
Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small_**

**FLASHBACK**

That day she left Phineas was about to pour his feelings. But when he knocked on the door he was met with a horrible surprise.

_"Phineas? Oh Phineas I'm so glad you're here!" Ms. Garcia Shapiro said. Phineas walked towards her and saw tears._

_"What's wrong?" He had asked. If only he had come sooner…_

_"It's Isabella. S-she isn't in her room. I-I can't find her anywhere!" The distraught mother replied. Phineas stared in shock. His friend. His lifeline was gone?!_

**_I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_**_"W-what do y-you m-mean?" He stuttered. He felt his throat tighten up. Ms. Garcia Shapiro wept and sobbed. The policemen looked at her with sorrow. They couldn't find a note or anything to show where the girl had went off._

_"S-she just disappeared!" The mother wailed. Phineas tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but to no avail. He felt his eyes water. He tried to come up with words but nothing came out of his mouth. Nothing save for small squeaks and sobs. __**  
I make believe  
that you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
what have I done  
you seem to move on easy  
**_**PRESENT**

Phineas felt his body wrack with uncontrollable sobs. Isabella was his world. She was his inspiration. Since she left Phineas stopped inventing. He locked himself in his room and refused to interact with people. When he closed his eyes he saw Isabella's face in his mind. He cried harder.**_  
And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_**He continued to cry. Over the two years his mind has started playing games with him.

"Phineas!" Isabella's voice said. Phineas jerked his eyes opened.

"I'm here Isabella!" Phineas said loudly. He looked around and outside franticly searching for the girl's voice. He sighed with disappointment. He wiped his tears away with anger and grief.**_  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
my weakness caused you pain  
and this song is my sorry  
_**"Oh Isabella." He said softly, "If only I had reached you sooner." He cursed himself every day. Constantly telling him he was a fool, an idiot, pathetic…pretty soon he started believing those words. He gazed back out the window. The rain had slowly started coming down as soft drizzles. **_  
Ohhh_**

At night I pray  
that soon your face  
will fade away

As the rain pelted down on the window Phineas was left in silence. The only sound was the ticking of his clock and the rain. He heard the door open but refused to turn around.

"Phineas?" He heard the voice say. It was Ferb. Ferb had been there when Phineas told him. Ferb know about his brother's feelings for the girl. "Phineas, do you want something to eat?" He asked. Phineas remained silent. "Do you want or need anything?" Ferb asked. Phineas turned around. Ferb silently gasped at his brother. Phineas' hair was a mess. His once full of life blues eyes no longer held their spark. He looked broken hearted. Phineas softly breathed in and out before speaking.**__**

And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

As the song on the radio died down Phineas spoke…

"I-I need her back. I w-want her back." He choked out. Ferb felt his heart ache. He could feel his brother's pain.

"I know Phineas. But it's been two years. She could be de-" Ferb started. But Phineas shot his a cold glare and interrupted him.

"Don't. Say. That." Phineas said through clenched teeth. Ferb gulped. Phineas turned his head back towards the window. He couldn't bare to let the thought of his dearly beloved friend being dead enter his mind. Though he knew that it was possible.

"Phineas…" Ferb tried again. But Phineas wasn't listening.

"Just leave me be Ferb…" Phineas whispered softly, "I just want to be left alone." Ferb sighed. He looked down and saw Perry walking in.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Ferb said softly. Phineas didn't respond or anything. Perry looked at his family members. He felt distant from Phineas ever since that day. Perry missed his buddy Phineas. The boy who created wonderful things. The boy who made every day fun. But Perry knew that boy was long gone. Without Isabella…Phineas just wasn't Phineas. Perry sighed and walked towards his master. He did his platypus chatter thing. Phineas looked at his pet.

"Hey Perry…" He said. Perry frowned. During the day, after fighting with Doofenshmirtz, he would look for the girl. But he would have no such luck. Perry laid down next to Phineas. The said boy started to gently pet the semiaquatic animal. Perry's eyes widen. Phineas had stopped petting him since that day. Perry looked up at Phineas. He smiled as he saw the boy's eyes. Phineas' eyes started to sparkle back with life. He started to get that boyish creativity back. As Phineas looked out the window, he started coming up with an idea. The sun was starting to come out as he thought. He would bring Isabella back. No matter what. As Phineas smiled a real genuine smile at Perry he glanced at Ferb who was staring at a photo of Phineas and Isabella.

"Ferb…" Phineas said, Ferb jerked his head towards Phineas' direction, Phineas smiled, "I know what were gonna do today."

Ferb smiled, he got out his lucky wrench and gave a thumbs up to his brother. Phineas smiled and started telling his plan.

**_Well? What did you think? Is this a story that is worth writing? If so say yes. If not then…I'll just delete the story. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know! Thanks for reading! Please R&R!_**

**_P.s The song is called: Every time, by Britney Spears. Until next ladies and gents._**

**_~ Madeline_**


	2. Chapter 2

Why I Do This

**_Author's Message: hey people! So just letting you know that I am gonna be updating as many times as I can a day._**

Summary: Isabella ran away for unknown reason. Phineas has been hurt and broken by Isabella's decision. But after spending two years searching for her, Phineas has finally located her. But when everyone notices Isabella's strange behavior they can only suspect something is wrong. Rated T for drug use.

Disclaimer: You can't pin anything on me! I was framed! I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Isabella sat on her bed looking at the wall. It's been two years. Two years since she ran away. Isabella sniffles as she thought of her friends and mom. She missed them all. But she missed Phineas the most. Isabella unknowingly let her tears pour out. It was the first time since two years since she cried over Phineas. The last time was when she left. She had overheard Phineas and Ferb talking about her.  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
"Phineas? Ferb?" Fourteen year old Isabella said. She was coming over to help them build a new creation. But she hadn't seen them outside. She was currently standing next to their door. She was going to knock until she heard Phineas talking to Ferb.

"Ferb, I don't know what to do anymore! Isabella is driving me crazy." Phineas said. Isabella gasped. She didn't think she was bugging Phineas. She heard him sigh. "I just really like her a lot." He said. Isabella smiled with glee.

"We'll if you like her...why don't you tell her?" Ferb asked. Phineas groaned.

"I try Ferb. Honestly I do. But when I try to her cuteness distracts me." Phineas said, "Sometimes I wish...never mind. I'm just not ready to tell her yet." Phineas said sadly. Isabella's smile fell. She knew what Phineas was going to say. She knew he wish that he hadn't met her. Isabella sighed sadly and was about to leave when the door opened.

"Hey Isabella. How long have you been there?" Phineas asked nervously. Isabella suddenly felt anger and sadness.

"I've been standing long enough to know the truth." She said. Phineas froze.

"What?" He whispered. Phineas started getting nervous. Isabella sniffles and started crying.

"If you don't want to see me any more Phineas then you should have just said so!" Isabella said. Phineas was lost.

"Isabella what are you talking about?" He asked. This made Isabella angrier.

"You know what? I'm done. I'm done! If you can't figure out your feelings for me then I'm through with you!" She said. Phineas felt horrible.

"But..." He started then trailed off. Isabella wiped away her tears bitterly. She looked at Phineas then ran home.  
**_PRESENT_**  
that was two years ago. When she was fourteen and Phineas was fifteen. Isabella snapped out of her trance and wiped away her tears. She looked around the room and felt trapped. She started letting out strangled sobs as she tried desperately to stop her emotions. But she eventually gave in. She curled up on the bed and cried. She kept repeating "Phineas" over and over again. She hated her life now. She hated how she is now some psycho freak's girlfriend. She knew he didn't love her. She knew he was only using her for her body. Heck he used her as a fall guy. But did she leave? No. She never left. She let him abuse her and use her. She let him take her virginity rather than have Phineas be the one special guy to do it. She knew what she was. But she was afraid of what Phineas would think. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice with a thick Russian accent.

"BABE! I'M HOME!" The voice said. Isabella silently cursed. She wiped away her tears before he walked in the room. But sadly she was too late. "Babe? Are you crying?" The man asked. Isabella didn't turn around to face him she only answered with a nod. "You know you can't lie to me pigeon." The man said.

"No Vladimir. I wasn't crying." Isabella said. Vladimir glared at her. Isabella could feel him staring into her.

"Don'tz lie to me pig." Vladimir said. He roughly grabbed Isabella's chin and forced her to look at him. "Vwaht are you crying aboutz?" He asked harshly. Isabella's lower lip trembled. She knew he would hit her if she told him. "Answer me!" He said, jerking Isabella out of her thought.

"I was crying about Phineas..." She said. She heard Vladimir chuckle darkly. Then she heard a slapping sound and felt her cheek burning. She quickly backed away from him and tried not to cry.

"Vwaht have I ztold you about zdoing ztaht?!" He yelled at her, "You are mine andz mine only." He said. Isabella tried to fight back for once.

"I'm not yours! You only use me! You abuse me!" She said. Vladimir got a cold look in his eyes. Isabella clamped a hand over her mouth. She tried to run but he prevented her. He brought his hand back and punched her. Isabella whimpered in pain. Vladimir grabbed Isabella by the collar.

"You zdo not speak for yourself. Understand zaht?" He said is a venomous tone. Isabella glared at him.

"I'm through with you. You only ruined my life!" She said. He laughed at her. He kicked her before dropping her.

"You zdid zaht yourself." Vladimir said, " I zwill come back and you zwill have zthose ztears gone. And zen you zwill please me." He said. Isabella remained on the ground. Vladimir then locked the door and left. Isabella got up and winced.

"On the contrary Vlad, you will have to please yourself." She said. She then opened the window and escaped. "I want my life back. And I will get it back!" Isabella said with determination.

**_With The Flynn-Fletchers_**

Ferb was happy that Phineas was back to normal. He had finally eaten a full meal instead of two bites or less. Phineas seemed happy. Like something in him just ticked.

"Phineas, why are you suddenly happy?" Ferb asked. Phineas smiled at him.

"Because I know how to find Isabella! She's alive Ferb! I saw her. I don't know how, but I saw her. She was crying. She looked miserable." Phineas said. Ferb gave his brother a sad look.

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Ferb asked. Phineas shook his head.

"No way." He said with a mouthful of ham and cheese. His mom came into the kitchen and shouted with glee.

"Phineas! You're finally yourself." She said hugging him. Phineas hugged her back. He missed his mom's embrace. Linda saw him eating a sandwich.

"Honey, did you want something else to eat? I can make you a banana cake or some of my meat tacos." She said Phineas smiled.

"Can I have a banana cake?" He asked. Linda smiled.

"Of course. I'll have it ready in about an hour." She said. Phineas smiled.

"Thanks mom." He said. Phineas then directed his gaze back to his food. "Anyways, do we still have that cute tracker?" He asked. Ferb nodded. "Excellent were gonna need that." Phineas said. He finished his food then helped Ferb. After looking through a whole pile of Nano bots and scrap metal they found it. Phineas took and started making some moderations. Ferb got to work on building a hover craft so that they could her from the sky. Soon it was done.

"Done! We did it Ferb! We modified the Cuteness tracker." Phineas said happily. Ferb smiled. Phineas turned the contraption on and it began to beep. "She's near!" Phineas exclaimed. The two brothers both hopped into the hover craft and looked for their lost friend.

**_Well, here is chapter two. Btw I am gonna be updating everyday as many times as possible. So that way you won't have to worry about long updates. But this week is gonna be rough since I start color guard camp so I might have to update a lot today. Hope you like the story so far. Isabella's boyfriend was created thanks to Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa *phew* long name =) just kitten! Haha I'm so funny. Any who, will Phineas and Ferb find Isabella? Will Vladimir be angry? Find out in chapter 3! Remember to R&R! _**

**_P.s Sorry about the accent. I was trying to get a Russian accent but I epically failed :P go figure. _**

**_~ Madeline =) _**


	3. Chapter 3

Why I Do This**__**

Disclaimer: You can't pin anything on me! I was framed! I own nothing!

Chapter 3

As the two boys followed the signal the tracker was giving, they couldn't help but gasp at how far away Isabella was. They looked on in shock as they saw poor houses, sheds, and run down apartments.

"Wow." Phineas muttered in shock. Ferb only nodded in agreement. The tracker's loud beeping snapped them out of their shock. But what was even more shocking was finding a sixteen year old girl curled up into a fetal position and shaking. Ferb parked the hover craft and Phineas jumped out and ran to the unconscious girl. From inspection he saw bruises, scars, and cuts all over her body. Phineas knew in his gut and heart that this was Isabella. But he didn't want to believe it. Isabella began to stir and Phineas gasped. She sat up and looked around.

"Must hit my head harder than I thought." She mumbled, "I'm starting to hallucinate Phineas and Ferb." She added. Then her eyes widen in shock. "Phineas and Ferb?!" She screamed. The said boys jumped back and watched Isabella's eyes widen. Ferb saw relief and grief in her eyes, while Phineas saw fear.

"H-hey Isabella." He said nervously. Isabella froze and turned around slowly. She gulped when her eyes made contact with the boy. Before either of the boys could say another word, she fainted on the spot. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other in confusion. Phineas looked at Isabella's tattered clothing. She had a grey baggy hoodie on. It had a few holes on the sleeves. She had old faded blue jeans on. They had several holes in different places. Her hair was messy and tangled. Phineas gently picked her up and walked towards the hover craft. Ferb followed with a sad look on his face. When he reached the hover craft he saw Phineas caressing Isabella's face. "Ferb," He said softly, Ferb could tell he was crying, "She has br-bruises." He said. Ferb silently gasped. He looked at Isabella and could easily see two big bruises. One on her eye and another on her cheek.

"Oh my." Ferb said softly. Phineas wiped away his tears as Ferb started the craft.

"Who could've done this Ferb? Who could have harmed such a sweet girl?" Phineas questioned. Ferb shrugged sadly as he looked at his brother helplessly cry over the girl he loved so dearly. They soon made it back home and Ferb helped Phineas out of the craft. Phineas carried Isabella bridal style and into the house. He went upstairs to his room and laid her gently on his bed. He looked at Ferb and sighed, "We'll wait till she wakes up. Then we'll chat." He said. Ferb nodded and the two boys exited the room.

**_At the Rundown Neighborhood_**

As Vladimir walked up the stairs to Isabella's room he smiled. He couldn't wait to hurt the girl more. He had always hated females. Ever since his mother abused him. His father was always kind to him. Vladimir had developed a good relationship between father and son. But it was his mother who hated him. He could never please his mom no matter what. He tried his best to stay on her good side, but she would find a way to make him do something bad and then she would hurt him. After a while Vladimir began to go insane. He would slip away into his own world and talk to his made up friends. Pretty soon he was so wrapped up in his world that he had started to go crazy. His hatred for women only intensified it. It got so bad that he started killing every female he ever came in contact with. Including his mother. But why hadn't he killed this female? Why is it that every chance he got he would let her live? Could it be that he liked her? _She_ was the one who took care of him when he was homeless. _She _wasthe one who had invited him into her rundown home. _She_ gave him a safe place. But yet women had always been a bad experience for him, so what's so different about this one? Vladimir only shrugged and unlocked Isabella's door.

"Arightz, are you ready?" Vladimir asked opening the door. He was grinning darkly, but then gaped. The room was empty. He looked in the bathroom but there was no sign of the girl. "Vwhere are you?" He said. He looked at towards the closet and chuckled. "You should know bester zthan to hide from me." Vladimir said. He opened the closet and shouted, "Ha!" But he met with an empty closet. He growled and kicked the night stand over. "Come outz vwhereever you are!" He shouted in fury. He looked under the bed and then felt a slight breeze. He looked up and noticed the window was opened. He walked towards it and growled.

"She escaped." A voice said. Vladimir did not jump or flinch. He knew that voice, but ever since the girl come into his life that voice had faded away, until now that is.

"I know zaht Rasove." Vladimir replied, "But vwhere she escaped zo is vaht I want to know." Vladimir said.

"Why?" Another voice asked, "Just let her go. You don't love her. Nor do you want her." Vladimir turned around and looked at the two figures.

"I'm not so sure anymore Mariette." Vladimir murmured. The figures looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Rasove asked.

"She vas the first girl to ever show me kindness." Vladimir replied. But when he got no response he knew they left. "Andz I vwill getz her back." He said sternly. He exited the room and grab some weapons. Then he left. Following the trail of blood that was left by Isabella.

**_At The Flynn-Fletcher Home_**

After an hour of sleeping Isabella finally woke up. She groggily run her eyes and stretched. Phineas was sitting across the bed and smiled when she woke up.

"Oh good, your awake." He said. Isabella yelped and quickly put her hands protectively over her head.

"Please don't hurt me!" Isabella said flinching. Phineas stared in shock at her.

"Why would I hurt you Izzy?" He asked softly. Isabella looked up and gasped. Her eyes let go of the tears she held. She ran to Phineas and wrapped her arms around him. She held onto him, begging for him to never leave her alone. Phineas hugged her tightly as she buried her head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Phineas." She sobbed, "I'm so sorry." Phineas stroked her hair gently.

"It's ok Izzy. It's ok." He whispered gently. Isabella took a step back, but only a little so that she was still in Phineas's embrace. Phineas looked into her beautiful blue eyes. The two got lost into each other's gaze.

"Oh Phineas, I'm so sorry." Isabella said looking at him. Phineas smiled softly.

"Don't be Izzy. I should be sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel bad." He said. The two both leaned into each other.

"But I shouldn't have left over such a silly thing." She whispered. Phineas leaned in an inch more.

"I shouldn't have left you." Phineas whispered back. Right as they were about to kiss the door opened and Ferb appeared.

"Whoa PDA!" Ferb said laughing. Isabella and Phineas blushed. Pretty soon the three of them started laughing.

"Man, I've missed your laugh so much Isabella." Phineas said. Isabella smiled. _He missed me! _Isabella thought happily, _he really missed me!_ "So where have you been all this time?" Phineas asked out of curiosity. Isabella suddenly became quiet. Phineas immediately wanted to take back what he asked, "Oh stupid me! I'm so sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to bring it up." Phineas apologized. Isabella smiled weakly then fiddled with her fingers.

"No, it's ok. You guys deserve to know." She said. The boys gave her sad looks, then they sat on the bed next to her and listened to her story.

**_Muahahahahaha! Don't you just love cliff hangers? They just leave your curiosity twitching. Haha yeah. So how did you guys like this chapter? Was it good? I hope so. So what do you think about Izzy's boyfriend? Do you think he loves her or does he just the love the idea of having a female that actually cares about him? Hope you're ready to hear about Isabella's life in the rundown neighborhood! Stay tuned for next time! Please R&R!_**

**_~ Madeline =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Why I Do This**__**

Disclaimer: You can't pin anything on me! I was framed! I own nothing!

Chapter 4

**Two Years Ago**

After her encounter with Phineas, Isabella cried as she ran home. She ignored her mom and ran to her room. She sat on the floor and sobbed. She had been asking herself if she should run away and forget about everyone…or at least try to be less of pain than she already was to Phineas. The first option won. After deciding to run away, Isabella waited till night fall. As the night came Isabella opened her window and snuck out.

**I will wander until the end of time  
Torn away from you**  
she left her house and never looked back. She carried her pink backpack and ran till she reached a rundown building. She looked around and saw no one. It was raining hard and the building was the only place that seemed like it would keep her dry.**_  
_****I pulled away to face the pain  
I close my eyes and drift away  
Over the field  
That I will never find a way  
to hear my soul  
And I will wander until the end of time  
Torn away from you**  
As Isabella looked around the apartment building she noticed it was abandoned. She searched the three story building and sighed. It was empty. The rooms still had their furniture. And there were belongings left behind. Isabella looked into one particular room. It was the only decent one. The bed was made and it had faded blue sheets on it. It had a luggage bag in it. Curious Isabella looked in it. She found money and valuables. She smiled. Grateful that at least she had something to survive off of.**_  
_****My heart is broken  
Sweet dreams my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold**  
it was four days since Isabella went missing. Six days when she met Vladimir. She had been able to survive for six days. One day when she went to get food she had almost bumped into Phineas and Ferb. They both looked sad. But she didn't care. To her they looked happy and relieved. Of course that was Isabella's imagination. In reality Phineas and Ferb were both sad, and if Isabella looked closer she would have seen Phineas crying.**_  
_****From my heart, heart  
I can't go on living this way  
I can't go back the way I came, change of this field  
That I will never find the way  
to hear my soul  
And I will wander until the end of the time  
Half alive without you**  
Days had grown into weeks. Still Isabella was sure that no one missed her. She was positive that she was better off here. With an abusive boyfriend and a horrible life.**_  
_****My heart is broken  
Sweet dreams my dark angel  
Deliver us  
Change  
Open your eyes to the light  
I've been denying so long  
Oh so long  
Say goodbye, goodbye**  
Weeks turned into months and Isabella had soon started living in the life of crime. Vladimir was a Russian drug dealer who killed, stole, and sold. She hated her life, but she didn't want to go home. **_  
_****My heart is broken  
Release me, I can't hold on  
Deliver us**  
Isabella had soon become Vladimir's scapegoat. Whenever the police had arrived Vladimir would always leave her behind in the mess. She was lucky the police never caught her. She had learned to escape crime scenes without Vladimir.**_  
_****My heart is broken  
Sweet dreams my dark angel  
Deliver us  
**Soon enough months had turned into years. Two years to be exact. Isabella was still beautiful and smart. In fact she had become smarter than anyone else. During the two years she had started love to Vladimir. Her love was just enough where she could give up her special possession. Her virginity. Of course when she first did she had made a mistake. When she was on her final orgasm she had let Phineas's name slip her lips. Luckily for her Vladimir hadn't heard it. But she had been extra cautious during those "rare moments" when Vladimir decided to use her. Soon after Isabella felt horrible. She had given up her valuable treasure to someone who wasn't her love. Then on the anniversary of her missing date she fled. And here she was now. Telling Phineas and Ferb her tale.

**My heart is broken  
Sweet dreams my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold**

**_Present Time_**

After telling her tale she closed her eyes. Isabella had told them everything except for having sex with Vladimir. She wouldn't have been able to look into Phineas's eyes and tell him. And it pained her. The boys were both silent. Phineas was the first to speak.

"Isabella, how could you think that we didn't miss you?" He asked. Isabella felt her tears returning.

"I-I don't' know Phineas. I was just so angry and sad that my mind soon started believing that." She said. Phineas felt his heart ache. Phineas turned to his brother Ferb.

"Ferb, can Isabella and I talk alone please." He asked. Ferb nodded. But before he left he gave a sly smile to Phineas. Phineas chuckled. "Not like that." He said giving a weak laugh. Isabella didn't hear him. She was busy thinking about what Phineas wanted to talk about. "Isabella?" Phineas said. Isabella raised her head and looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked. Phineas looked down and fiddled with his hands.

"I did miss you." He said. Isabella was shocked. He had said _he missed her_ not _we._

"You…you did?" She asked. Phineas nodded.

"More than you know." He whispered. Isabella lifted his chin.

"I missed you too Phineas." She said. Phineas smiled. He took hold of her hand and smiled as he felt a burst of energy surge through him. Isabella felt it too.

"Isabella, I didn't mean anything I said two years ago." He said looking down again.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He sighed.

"What I meant to say was that sometimes I wish I had the guts to tell you how I felt." Phineas said. Isabella was stunned.

"But I thought you were going so that you wish you had never met me." She replied. Phineas snapped his eyes back up to look at her.

"Isabella! I could never wish that." He said. Isabella stood up from the bed. Phineas followed her.

"I know. Sometimes I wish I had listened to myself." She said tears falling. Phineas pulled her into a hug. "Oh Phineas!" She sobbed, "You won't believe how cruel the real world is. How cruel people can be. I always thought that the world was good. But now I know that it isn't just sunshine and rainbows." She said. Phineas remained silent as his own eyes filled with tears. "I-I had to learn the hard way." She said. She then squirmed free of his grasp.

"Isabella-" Phineas began. But Isabella cut him off.

"Save it!" She snapped. Phineas was taken aback by the harshness in her voice. "You won't ever know the horrors I witnessed Phineas! Never! I've seen children get killed, parents murdered! Things that you can't even imagine!" She said. She sunk to the floor and sobbed. Phineas was speechless. Isabella looked like a wreck. Phineas bent down and pulled her into a hug. Isabella squirmed at first but Phineas held her tightly. "Let me go!" She wailed. Phineas held silent tears.

"I'm sorry!" He said. Isabella froze.

"What?" She said. Phineas looked into her eyes. Isabella saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Isabella." He said again. Isabella stared at him. His eyes held grief, pain, and suffering. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't said that, none of this would've happened." He whispered. Isabella was still frozen in shock. Phineas pushed back a strand of hair that covering Isabella's face. "It's my fault you had to witness the horror of the world. My fault that you're a wreck. My fault that you had to grow up to fast." He continued on. Isabella blinked.

"No Phineas. It wasn't your fault." She said. Phineas nodded.

"Don't tell me otherwise Izzy. It was my fault." He said. Isabella lifted her head up a little closer to Phineas.

"Phineas, it wasn't." She said. Phineas leaned in closer.

"But…it was." He said leaning closer to her. Their lips were just an inch away from each other. Isabella turned her head away.

"Phineas…do you still like me?" She asked looking back up. Phineas hadn't moved.

"No Isabella. I don't like you." He said, Isabella looked back down. Phineas lifted her head again, "I love you." He said. Isabella gasped.

**_BAM! Scenes over folks! Sorry I ended it on such a good part. But what do you think is going happen? Are they going to kiss? What about Isabella's reaction? Is she going to tell Phineas her feelings? Please review and let me know!_**

**_The Song is Called: My Heart is Broken By: Evanescence _**

**_~ Madeline =)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Why I Do This**__**

Disclaimer: You can't pin anything on me! I was framed! I own nothing!

**_Previous Chapter:_**

** "Don't tell me otherwise Izzy. It was my fault." He said. Isabella lifted her head up a little closer to Phineas.**

**"Phineas, it wasn't." She said. Phineas leaned in closer.**

**"But…it was." He said leaning closer to her. Their lips were just an inch away from each other. Isabella turned her head away.**

**"Phineas…do you still like me?" She asked looking back up. Phineas hadn't moved. **

**"No Isabella. I don't like you." He said, Isabella looked back down. Phineas lifted her head again, "I love you." He said. Isabella gasped. **

**_Chapter 5_**

Isabella looked at Phineas in shock.

"Y-you do?" She said, making sure she wasn't dreaming. Phineas nodded. Isabella nodded. Then without warning she kissed Phineas. Phineas was shocked but quickly recovered. He was kissing his crush. The girl he fell in love with. He felt like there were fireworks bursting around him. The same goes twice for Isabella. She felt like she was on cloud nine. _This is real!_ She thought, _I'm not in Phineas land._ She felt like she was on pure ecstasy. But it was better than the real thing.

**_With Vladimir_**

As Vladimir followed the red trails he smiled at the punishment he was going to give his little brat. He walked for a few more hours but stopped when he noticed that the trails were leading into a nice neighborhood.

"Why would she come her?" he asked himself. (A/N I'm not going to do his accent. Please try to imagine a Russian accent)

"Maybe this is where she lives?" Rasove said. Vladimir scoffed.

"Why would she be at that dump if she lived in a fancy pancy neighborhood?" he asked.

"Who knows? Maybe she wasn't happy." Mariette said. Vladimir turned to look at her. Mariette was in a bright pink dress. She had her hair done in a nice bun and a small ruby necklace. Vladimir frowned.

"Why are you dressed nice?" he asked. Mariette paled. She may have been fake, but real or not she hated to get Vladimir angry. But luckily for her someone came and distracted him.

"Sir are you all- Wait?! You're the killer!" A male voice said. Vladimir turned and looked at the man. He was chubby and had a receding hairline. He wore thick eye glasses and had a pair of black slacks and a plaid shirt on. Vladimir scowled. He pulled out his gun and aimed at the man. The man cowered in fear. "P-please I-I didn't mean any harm." He said. Then the man started to sob, "Please, I have a family. Let me live!" he said. The man started crying louder and pleaded. Vladimir rolled his eyes. And right before the man could scream he shot the gun.

**_In The Flynn-Fletcher Residence_**

At the sound of the gunshot Isabella and Phineas jerked back. Phineas stared in shock, and walked over to the window. He looked over at Isabella and noticed her shaking.

**_I'm scared today  
More than I told you I was yesterday  
Give me a moment to catch my breath  
And hold me every second left_**

"Isabella? Are you ok?" he asked. Isabella was starting to tear up. She got up quickly with jerky movements. She was starting to sob uncontrollably.

**_Proud of me  
that's the only way I want you to be  
Look at me and love  
what you see_**

"H-he's found me!" She said starting to panic. Phineas looked at her.

**_ I won't make it alone  
I need something to hold_**

"Who found you? Izzy tell me!" He said. Isabella didn't answer. She just ran out the door. Phineas followed. Ferb noticed Isabella and Phineas run out. He then followed. "Izzy! Wait!" Phineas said running. But Isabella fled out the house and into the street. As soon as she did she froze. There directly across the street, a few feet away from her, with his back turned to her was Vladimir. He was stabbing the man over and over again. Isabella tried to move but she was frozen stiff. She silently begged for Vladimir to not turn around. _Don't turn around, don't turn around! _She begged. But sadly it was her wish was not granted. Vladimir had stopped and turned around. He smiled as he saw the girl. He walked over to her frozen body.

**_Kiss me on my shoulder  
Tell me it's not over_**

**_I promised to always come home to you  
Remind me that I'm older  
To be brave smart, sweet and bolder  
And don't give up on what we're trying to do_**

"Well, well. I came here looking for you, but here you are." He said chuckling. He ran to her before she could run and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her tightly to him, "You and I are going to have a long chat." He said. He then pulled his hand back and slapped her. Isabella whimpered. Vladimir heard the sound of voices coming. Isabella froze.**  
****_Don't count the miles,  
Count the "I love you's"_****  
**"No…" She whispered softly. It was the voice of Phineas. Vladimir picked up Isabella and led her to a dark alley way. It was here that she began her struggle. "Let me go! Let me go!" She said. Vladimir covered her mouth. Isabella was still struggling and muffling words. Vladimir ducked further into the alley as the two boys ran by. Isabella's muffles were not heard. Vladimir shoved Isabella to the ground. **  
****_We made it out  
and all the other people are asking how  
this doesn't even sound like truth  
to grow from a bruise_******

He then whispered in her ears.

"You didn't play by the rules Isabella. Now you must pay." He said darkly. Isabella's eyes widen. She tried to scream but Vladimir had shoved a cloth into her mouth. She shed tears as Vladimir punished her. Vladimir continued to hurt her body for a good twenty minutes. Then he finished. Isabella cried. She curled up and sobbed. Vladimir tossed her clothes to her. She put them on then ran. Vladimir chased after her. She screamed and ran. Pretty soon people came out and saw her.**  
****_But one day we will realize  
how hard it was, how hard we tried  
and how our hearts made it out alive  
_**"HELP!" She screamed while crying, "HELP!" Vladimir continued chasing her. Phineas and Ferb had heard her screams and ran in that direction. They were shocked to see the most wanted killer chasing her. They were still running when they saw Isabella trip. That's when they panicked. Phineas looked at Ferb, his eyes beaming with hatred and worry.

**_Kiss me on my shoulder  
Tell me it's not over  
I promised to always come home to you  
Remind me that I'm older  
To be brave smart, sweet and bolder  
And don't give up on what we're trying to do_****  
**"Ferb go to the house and call the cops." He said. The he ran towards Isabella. When he was in her reach he grabbed her and helped her up. Then the two ran as fast as they could to their neighborhood. Ferb had already taken off. Isabella was shocked as she saw Phineas help her up.

**_Don't count the miles,  
Count the "I love you's"_****  
**"Phineas, you need to get away from me." Isabella said as they ran. Phineas gave her a "are you crazy" look.**  
****_And these are words  
I wish you said  
But that's not how it went  
'Cause you gave up on us in the end_****  
**"No Izzy, I'm not leaving you with that crazy psycho." He said. Phineas looked back and saw that Vladimir had a pulled out a gun. He looked ahead and could see his house along with police cars. He smiled with relief and heard Isabella sigh in relief. They were so close yet it was so far. They could the lights of the cars and their parents. Isabella saw that her mother was there also. She would have squealed in delight had it not been that they were being chased. Vladimir had had enough of this girl's antics. He pulled his gun out and decided to make her stop.

**_And I won't make it alone  
I need something to hold_**

"If you won't come willing, then I'll just to make you." He said aiming the gun. He kept chasing after them. Phineas took one glance and his eyes widen. He saw that Vladimir had the gun aimed directly at Isabella. Then it felt as if time started to slow down and count.

**_Kiss me on my shoulder  
Tell me it's not over  
I promised to always come home to you  
Remind me that I'm older  
To be brave smart, sweet and bolder  
And don't give up on what we're trying to do_**

Phineas held Isabella's hand. He looked at her and could see the fear in her eyes. He looked ahead and thought of the situation. He heard Vladimir get the gun ready. He looked at Isabella for the last time and made his choice. Then time froze for three seconds.

**_Kiss me on my shoulder  
Tell me it's not over  
I promised I'd come home to you  
Remind me that I'm older  
To be brave smart, sweet and bolder  
And don't give up on what we're trying to do_**

_One… Vladimir fired the bullet, Phineas panicked. They weren't close enough to the house yet…two… Phineas pushed Isabella out of the way and turned around…three…_there was a bang. Then all was silent…

**_Don't count the miles,  
Count the "I love you's" _**

**Finished. = ( What do you think will happen? Such a dramatic cliffy. Can't wait to hear from you guys. Please review. If you review…maybe something good will happen…**

**The Song is Called: "Miles" By: Christina Perry.**

**I'm thinking about adding songs to this fanfic. I mean they make it more dramatic. What do you guys think? Should I add songs? Yay or nay? Your response in the review box ;)**

**Review! Please!**

**~Madeline = ( **


	6. Chapter 6

Why I Do This**__**

Disclaimer: You can't pin anything on me! I was framed! I own nothing!

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_One… Vladimir fired the bullet, Phineas panicked. They weren't close enough to the house yet…two… Phineas pushed Isabella out of the way and turned around…three…there was a bang. Then all was silent…_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Everyone in the neighborhood froze. Phineas fell to the ground clutching his left side. He groaned as he landed on his knees, still clutching his side. Isabella gasped and ran to him. "Phineas?! Phineas?!" She said worriedly. Vladimir smiled wickedly. He quickly tucked the gun back in his jeans. The neighbors gathered around, but not too close, to Isabela who was sobbing uncontrollably. "Phineas, I'm so sorry." She said helping him up. Phineas weakly smiled. He looked at his hand and saw a red oozing liquid. He paled and tried not to throw up. Ferb and the police quickly ran to them. The police tackled Vladimir. But Vladimir put a struggle against them.

"Let me go!" he screeched yanking his arm roughly away from them. He reached for his gun and pointed it at them. "No one move!" He yelled roughly. The police pulled out their guns but didn't fire. Vladimir walked to Isabella and roughly pulled her by the hair away from Phineas. She yelped and followed him. Phineas gave a weak scowl and gathered enough strength to punch Vladimir. Vladimir stopped. He dropped Isabella carelessly and growled.

"Phineas…stay down." Isabella said holding her throbbing head. But Phineas either didn't hear her or he just ignored her. Vladimir punched Phineas in his injured side. Phineas yelped and bit back tears. He punched Vladimir with enough energy to send him landing on the ground. Vladimir got up and shoved Phineas to the ground. Isabella got up and pushed him away. Vladimir simply back-handed her and knocked her unconscious. Phineas saw this and struggled to get up. But he was losing his focus due to his bleeding side.

"What's wrong _Phineas_?" Vladimir taunted, "Can't get up due to a little _boo-boo_?" He asked as if talking to a child. Phineas took a deep breath and saw the gun. He slowly reached for it. Vladimir had started to chuckle darkly and walked slowly towards him. Phineas had managed to reach the gun. Vladimir came closer. Just as he was about to grab Phineas, the said boy pointed the gun at him. Vladimir laughed. "Go on. Take your best shot." He said laughing. Phineas fired. But gasped as he got an unexpected reaction. The bullet had ricocheted away from him. Phineas looked at Vladimir. He was afraid but he didn't show it.

"What are _you_?" He asked glaring. Vladimir chuckled and grabbed Phineas by the collar of his shirt, Phineas glared at him. The police had gathered closer. Phineas looked at them. The police had signaled him to keep Vladimir distracted. While Vladimir was laughing Phineas weakly nodded. Vladimir looked Phineas dead in the eye.

"I am invincible." Vladimir said, "You pathetic people can harm me all you want, but as long as _my special friends_ are with me, nothing can ever hurt me." He said. Phineas scowled and kicked the man in the crotch. Vladimir dropped Phineas and cursed. The police took this chance to apprehend the criminal. Vladimir shouted curses and profanities in Russian language. Isabella had woken up that point and gasped. She saw Vladimir being pushed into the police car. She saw the paramedics get Phineas on a gurney. Ferb, Linda, Lawrence, and Candace followed the paramedics. Isabella ran to them. Vladimir managed to get the family's attention. But mainly he looked only at Phineas. Phineas was feeling woozy, but he was able to stare at Vladimir.

"Be warned boy! I will get you! And I will get that no good _slut_ too! She is _mine_! She belongs to me! I will get her and I will kill you! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" He shouted. Everyone coward in fear at the malice and hatred in Vladimir's voice. Everyone but Phineas. He just gave his scariest glare to him.

"I'll be waiting." He said. Vladimir scoffed as the car drove off. Phineas looked around at his crying family members. He smiled weakly before closing his eyes and falling into darkness.

**Phineas's Dream:**

_Phineas woke up in a grey room. He looked around and gasped. He saw a girl in the corner. She had no clothes on and there were burns, cuts, and bruises on her body. Phineas was about to speak when he saw a man. The man was Vladimir. Phineas cringed as Vladimir walked towards his direction. But instead of hitting Phineas he walked past him and towards the girl. Phineas stared in amazement and turned around to look at the scene._

_"Did you think I wouldn't find you? Did you think you could escape?" He asked his voice filled with venom. The girl didn't speak. She just cried. "Answer me you pig!" Vladimir yelled. He then grabbed the girl by the hair and roughly threw her on the carpet. The girl sobbed and looked straight at Phineas. Phineas gasped in horror and guilt. The girl got up slowly and staggered to him._

_"Y-you p-promised." She said in a raspy voice. She sounded like she was having a hard time speaking. Phineas backed away into the wall. Vladimir laughed and walked to the girl. He still didn't see Phineas. He grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted it. The girl howled in pain but looked at Phineas through tears. "Y-you said…he w-wouldn't…g-get m-me." She said still looking at Phineas. Phineas gulped. He tried to speak, but he felt like he had an anchor on him. Vladimir laughed a sick, insane, laughter. The girl continued to shed tears. Vladimir knocked the girl down and twisted her arm. Phineas heard the sickening crack of bones breaking. The girl screeched in agony. But yet she still looked at Phineas her blue lifeless orbs piercing his. She spoke again, "Y-you said…that n-no matter w-what…you would p-protect me!" She said getting up. Phineas leaned further into the wall. The girl staggered once more towards him. Vladimir's face turned into a scowl._

_"Stay down you pig." He said once more shoving the girl to the floor. He got her legs and bent them in an unnatural way. Phineas squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to puke. But the girl only screamed in pain, but this time she spoke words. _

_"W-WHY DID YOU LIE!" She yelled. Phineas looked at her. The girl scowled and yelled, "ANSWER ME!" Phineas took a deep breath and gulped. Then he spoke._

_"W-what do you mean?" He asked. His eyes were tearing up. The girl looked at him. Then she laughed. But it wasn't a normal laugh. It was the laugh of an insane person. A person who had endured so much pain and suffering and finally snapped. _

_"What do I mean?" She asked, looking at him, then she spoke her voice unnervingly calm, "You said you loved me. You said you would protect me. You said he would never hurt me AGAIN!" She said. The she got up. Phineas paled as he watched her. She got into a creepy stance. Her legs were bent backwards and twistedly. Her arm was bleeding and twisted in an unnatural way. Her face was scarred. Bruised. Her lips were bleeding and her eyes had a wild crazy look in them. Her smile was in a creepy insane way. She staggered towards Phineas. The room suddenly disappeared. They were both outside. It was raining and there was thunder. Phineas looked at her and she was still walking. "You said that you would never give up on me!" She said. Suddenly the girl and Phineas were in a cemetery. Phineas walked away from the girl. But he suddenly backed into a hard wall. He turned around and froze in terror. The wall was a tombstone. The girl was only a few feet away from Phineas. "You said you loved me. That you would never leave me alone. But you lied." The girl said. Her voice filling with sadness. "You gave me up to rescue your family…you got to live while I…" She trailed off. Phineas looked at her._

_"You mean…?" He asked hesitantly. The girl nodded sadly looking at him. Then she pointed to the grave stone. Phineas gasped in disbelief. The grave read:_

**_Here Lies Isabella Garcia Shapiro_**

**_1998-2014_**

**_A brave soul who fought by herself through life's Painful obstacles_**

**_A daughter, friend, and Lover…_**

_Phineas kneeled down and shook his head._

_N-no…th-this can't be!" He said shedding tears. The girl walked towards Phineas._

_"You lied to me Phineas…you said you loved me…you said you cared for me…but you lied…" she said. Phineas looked at her. She had torn up clothes on. But she still carried her scars and bruises. She still held her deformed stance. She then smiled evilly at Phineas. "But you won't be able to hurt me anymore." She said._

_"W-hat are you talking about?" Phineas asked standing up. Suddenly the ground started shaking. Phineas wobbled as the ground split in two. He saw Isabella's coffin. He stared in horror as it opened and revealed a deformed decaying body. The girl pushed Phineas forward. He fell in the coffin yelling. He looked up at the girl, she was still smiling that crazy smile. The coffin started to slowly close. Phineas started to struggle but he was suddenly held back. To his sheer horror the deformed decaying body wrapped a boney arm around him and kept him there. Phineas struggled harder as the coffin was halfway closed. Before it fully closed he heard the girl's...or in this case, Isabella's voice._

_"You lied…you said you loved me…but you lied…" She said. He then yelled._

_"I'm sorry Isabella!" Then everything went black._

Phineas woke up with a gasp. He was sweating and panting. He heard a quick beeping sound and looked to his right. It was a heart monitor. He could see how fast it moved. He felt his heart with his left hand and tried to calm his breathing.

"I...it-it was a dream?" he whispered. He looked around the white clean room. The sky was still grey and it was slightly drizzling. He heard the door open and jumped when the doctor spoke.

"Oh good your awake." The doctor said. Phineas yelped in shock. "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to startle ya." He said chuckling a little. Phineas weakly smiled. "We managed to get the bullet safely removed." The doctor said. Phineas gasped and looked at his side. It was bandaged with a white cloth. It was then that he realized it hurt like son of a gun. He winced and laid back down. The doctor smiled. "It will hurt for a few weeks. But don't worry. It will be good as new soon. Just know that when it's healed there will be a scar." The doctor said. Phineas looked at his name tag, it said Marvin.

"Thanks, Marvin." Phineas mumbled. The doctor nodded.

"Your family is here. Would you like to see them?" The doctor asked. Phineas nodded. The doctor nodded and Phineas exhaled a deep breath. The next few minutes were all a blur as he talked with his family. He smiled every now and then but the dream still scared and haunted him. He would zone off and the dream would replay itself. Then without thinking he interrupted his mother who was talking to him about the incident.

"Can I talk to Isabella?" he asked. His mother was shocked for a moment but smiled then nodded.

"Of course. I'll go get her." His mother said. He smiled and looked out the window. It was still drizzling and he could see the rain gently hitting the glass. He looked down and let out a few tears.

"Hey Phineas…" A soft hesitant voice called out. Phineas wiped away his tears and looked at Isabella. She had a few small cuts, but her eyes still held a shiny look. She was in a normal stance and clothed. Phineas smiled warmly. "Hey Isabella." He said.

**_So….what did ya think? Pretty intense dream huh? Sorry the fight didn't have much action. I was sort of stumbling at that part. But I hope the rest of the chapter made up for it =) hopefully. Please review!_**

**_~Madeline =) you guys are awesome! Oh and just a reminder, I have been getting PMs from someone (not saying who). And as much as I love getting them, if you guys send me them, please don't ask for hints or secrets. I really don't like it. It get tedious and annoying. Not to mention it makes me go nuts. Just a friendly reminder =) Thanks! Review please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Why I Do This**__**

Disclaimer: You can't pin anything on me! I was framed! I own nothing!

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_"Hey Phineas…" A soft hesitant voice called out. Phineas wiped away his tears and looked at Isabella. She had a few small cuts, but her eyes still held a shiny look. She was in a normal stance and clothed. Phineas smiled warmly. "Hey Isabella." He said._**

**_Chapter 7_**

Isabella and Phineas stared at each other for a few minutes. All was silent. Then Isabella spoke.

"Phineas I'm so sorry." She said. Phineas smiled.

"It's ok Izzy. As long as you're still alive then I'm happy." He responded. Isabella walked towards him until she was next to the bed. She touched his injured arm lightly.

"But it's my fault you got shot." She said tears building up in her eyes. Phineas shook his head. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Izzy, its fine." He said looking at her. She weakly smiled.

"How can you forgive me like that? I put you and your family in danger. How can you just forgive me for that" She said. Phineas didn't say anything. Isabella looked into his eyes for a moment. Then he spoke.

"I have waited two whole years for you Isabella. I can't and will not lose you again." Phineas said. Isabella looked away from him, but he continued speaking, "For two years I have been cooped up in my room figuring out ways I can look for you. I have not once invented since you left. In fact, I started losing touch with Buford and Baljeet. I haven't seen them in months." Phineas said, "I felt like there was an empty space in my heart. I felt like there was no one else who could make me happy. No one brought me joy like you did Izzy. No one." Phineas said. He then sat up and brought Isabella down to his level. He wiped away her stray tears and looked into her eyes, "For two whole years I waited. For two whole years I felt nothing but pain. And finally…after two whole years, I feel complete." He said. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently. Isabella let her tears fall as she clung closer to Phineas. He truly did miss her. And he truly did feel broken hearted about it. She slowly broke the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry Phineas." She said crying. Phineas kissed her again.

"Stop apologizing." He said jokingly. Isabella giggled. She kissed him once more before looking into his eyes. They were so full of life. She couldn't imagine them without their spark.

"Your eyes are so pretty." She whispered. Phineas smiled and blushed.

"Thank you. But your eyes are far more lovelier, if I do say so." He said. Isabella laughed. A real genuine laugh.

"I missed your bright optimism." She said her forehead resting on his. Phineas smiled.

"I missed your cuteness and brightness." He said. Isabella smiled. She gave him one last kiss before walking to the door. She turned back and looked at Phineas.

"I love you." She said smiling. Phineas's face brightened.

"I love you too." He said. She giggled and exited. But before she moved away from the door, she could hear a faint, "Woohoo!" coming from the room. She sighed and rested her head against the door's cool surface.

"I really do love you." She said. But she felt her guilt return. She frowned. She needed a break from this. A short break from this. Reaching into the pocket of her hoodie she let out a small smile at the object she felt. Looking around she sighed, "Just this once." And she walked to the lobby. She waved goodbye to the Flynn-Fletcher family and snuck into an empty alley. She pulled out the object. It was a small medicine bottle. The label read, in all caps: **_ECSTACY_** she smiled as she pulled on pill out. She read the warning: **NOTE: Do not take if not addressed by a doctor. Do not take if having heart problems. Do not take if pregnant. **Etc. She rolled her eyes and popped the pill in her mouth. She hadn't taken this pill in two months. She had forgotten how strong it was. After taking it she felt herself relaxing. She was then transferred to her favorite place: Phineas Land. She smiled and laughed as she watched Phineas kneel down on one knee. "Oh Phineas! Of course I'll marry you." She said giggling to herself. Her eyes were wide and crazy. She stood up and started dancing. In her mind she was waltzing. But if there were bystanders watching, they would see her dancing like a monkey. She twirled around and leaned in to kiss the fake Phineas. Just then she felt a feeling of fear. She gasped. "No…no." She mumbled. She looked around as Phineas land turned into a dark forest. She looked left and right. She felt the fear become stronger. She turned to her right and let out a scream. She began to panic as she saw the man of her nightmares appear. It was Vladimir. But this time he had his little "Friends" with him.

"Long time since I've seen you here." Vladimir said. Isabella weakly nodded.

"Wh-what are you doing in my world?" She asked backing away. Vladimir chuckled.

"Well, since you and your friend decided to get me locked up in this hell hole, I've the perfect place where can I hurt you." He chuckled. Isabella gasped. She should've known. Vladimir was always one to practice dark magic. She should have been smarter. She should have known better than to ever do this again. She should have known. Once again she screwed up. She put herself back into harm's way. And now, now she is going to have to pay the price. Vladimir cornered and grabbed her wrist.

"Now that I have you all to myself, let's have a little fun. Shall we?" He asked darkly. Isabella struggled and kicked in the bad spot. Vladimir groaned and let her go. While he was busy she ran off. Vladimir smirked as she ran, "Well, we can always have a little fun." He said and teleported to her. Isabella gasped as she slowed to a stop.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. Vladimir chuckled.

"My dear Isabella, I'm the one calling the shots." Vladimir said and snapped his fingers. Rasove and Mariette appeared and grabbed Isabella. Mariette was a little unsure but she did so anyways. Vladimir walked up to Isabella and smiled darkly.

"What do you want from me?" She asked in fear. Vladimir grinned an evil grin. Then he whispered in her ear.

"I want to hear you scream." He said. Isabella's eyes widen. Outside in reality Isabella was huddled in a fetal position. If you looked closer you could see bruises and scratches forming. And if you looked on the wall you could see three shadows. Two holding her still and another one beating her…

**_Pretty dark ain't it? Woo just got the shivers. And yeah, sorry about the whole drug thing. But I did tell you that there was going to be drugs. Sorry about the cliffhangers. But I need something that will keep you on the edge of the seat. *gasp* I know! How about a chapter sneak peak?! Huh? Well not for the next one. But how about I start putting up previews on the next on coming chapters? Will that satisfy your cliffhanger hating guts? Hehe I love you guys! You know that! Please review!_**

**_~Madeline =)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Why I Do This**__**

Disclaimer: You can't pin anything on me! I was framed! I own nothing!

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_"I want to hear you scream." He said. Isabella's eyes widen. Outside in reality Isabella was huddled in a fetal position. If you looked closer you could see bruises and scratches forming. And if you looked on the wall you could see three shadows. Two holding her still and another one beating her…_**

**_Chapter 8_**

As Phineas lay in the hospital bed, he began to recall his dream. Was that a sign? Was he going to end up abandoning Isabella? He shook his head in disbelief. He would never abandon her. He loved her and she loved him. But then why is she being so secretive? Why is she blaming herself for everything? She did no wrong. He sighed. "If anyone should be blamed for this, it's me." He said to no one.

"Oh? And why should you be blamed for this?" A cold voice asked. Phineas snapped his head up. There across from him was Vladimir. And he was holding an unconscious girl in his hand.

"B-but how did you escape?" Phineas asked in disbelief. Vladimir chuckled.

"I have many ways _Phineas._" He said. He then dropped Isabella down to the ground carelessly. Phineas glared at him. "Oopsies, guess I forgot all about her." He said. Phineas scowled at him.

"But I didn't forget about you." Vladimir said walking slowly to the boy. Phineas's scowl deepened. "So, I hear you got a _thing_ for young Isabella." He said. Phineas didn't budge. "I doubt she loves you back." He said. Phineas wavered a bit, but other than he held the same expression. "I mean, if she did she wouldn't have given up her _virginity _to me. And I doubt she would have done drugs." He said. It was that sentence alone that crushed Phineas's world.

"What?" he whispered. Vladimir chuckled darkly. He had gotten to the boy. "I don't believe you. Isabella would never give up something like that to a cruel man like you. And she never did drugs. Never have and never will." He said. Vladimir narrowed his eyes.

"You think so boy? How would you know? She told me everything. She told me how you left her alone, how you caused her heart break. She only did it because I showed her love. She only did _drugs _to mend her broken heart." He said harshly. Phineas covered his ears. He shut his eyes tightly.

"_No, no, _Isabella would never do that." He said trying desperately to ignore his words. But they ran around in his head, over and over again. The heart monitor was beating faster due to Phineas's physical and mental state. Vladimir laughed wickedly.

"Don't believe me? Why don't you ask her?" He said. And after he said that, Phineas heard Isabella start to groan.

"W-where am I?" She said clutching her head. Phineas slowly got off the bed. He winced at the pain coming from his arm.

"Isabella?" He said. Isabella looked up. Phineas's voice sounded weak, almost as if it was broken.

"Phineas?" She asked hesitantly. She looked around and gasped when she saw Vladimir.

"_You!_" she screeched. She got up and walked towards him, "What did you tell him?!" She said punching him. Vladimir laughed harder at her failed attempts in hurting him.

"I told him enough to get him to leave you." He said. Isabella's heart sunk. Phineas was just looking at her. She felt tears coming to her eyes. _He's going to leave me again! He's going to break his promise! _ She thought.

"Phineas, I didn't mean to! He's got it all wrong! Don't believe him!" She said running to him. Vladimir laughed.

"You foolish attempts make me laugh. But I'm must go now. I'll see you soon Isabella." He said disappearing. Phineas looked at Isabella. _His _Isabella.

"Why?" He suddenly asked. Isabella looked down.

"I-I had no choice." She whispered. Phineas looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently. Isabella wasn't expecting this. She was expecting him to yell, to scream, to tell her to go away. But instead, here he was, being kind and gentle as always.

"Phineas…I didn't have a choice….he forced it on me…I tried, I struggled, but he would hit me and beat me." She said breaking down. All  
those memories, all the horrors came flashing back. Vladimir would use her for pleasure. That's all she was to him. He was her master and she was the slave. Nothing more than that.

"Isabella, don't tell me he…" Phineas said trailing off. Isabella turned away from him.

"You're probably disgusted. You're probably going to abandon me just like the rest!" She said scooting away from him. Phineas looked down. He felt guilt. He didn't mean to cause so much heartache on one girl.

"Isabella-!" He started.

"Don't." She said cutting him off. She had gone through so much and she thought she would die if he put more weight on her, "I'm not proud of what happened to me Phineas. To be honest…I really wanted you to be my first. Do you know how angry and disgusted I was with myself? I was so angry and mad that I allowed him to take my purity." She said not facing him.

"Did you fight him?" He asked. Isabella chuckled ruefully.

"More than you think." She said recalling that day.

**_Flash back_**

_Fifteen year old Isabella walked into her current home and sighed._

_"Vladimir! I'm home." She called out. She heard a faint "ok" sighing again she put her grocery bags down in the kitchen. She started putting them away but couldn't help feeling like someone was watching her. She turned around and jumped when she saw Vladimir looking straight at her. "Oh, it's just you." She said laughing nervously. Vladimir flashed a smile, but there was something different about this smile. Isabella inwardly shivered and shrugged it off. As she finished putting the food away she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. _

_"Isabella, you look absolutely ravishing today." A dark voice whispered in her ear. Isabella started to panic._

_"Um….th-thanks Vladimir." She said squirming out of his embrace. Vladimir frowned._

_"Isabella, you owe me." He said. Isabella froze._

_"What do you mean owe? I owe you nothing." She said starting to walk again. But before she could a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Vladimir smirked as he squeezed her wrists tightly. _

_"Oh, you owe me for your protection." He said squeezing harder. Isabella tried not to look scared._

_"I already let you stay in my house, I already provide you with food, and I provide you with comfort. I owe you nothing." She said managing to get her wrists free from. But Vladimir didn't take that for an answer. He growled and roughly grabbed her crashing his lips with hers. Isabella's eyes widened. She struggled harder to remove herself from his grip. She had tears forming and her heart crushing. He had stolen her first kiss. The kiss meant for Phineas…and only Phineas._

_"You owe much more than that." He said. She gasped in realization and doubled her effort but it was no use. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Isabella had never let anyone share a bedroom with her. In fact when Vladimir moved in she gave him the spare bedroom. As Vladimir dropped her on the bed not to gently, he began sucking on her neck. Isabella gasped and began squirming._

_"St-stop!" She said. Vladimir growled and looked at her. _

_"Why?" He asked in an annoyed tone, "Why can't you have fun?" He asked. Isabella began to let her tears fall down her pale whit cheeks._

_"I don't to do this with you…I want to do this with the one I love…n-not you." She said sobbing. Vladimir rolled his eyes. He knew who she was talking about._

_"You did this to yourself Isabella. You left him. If you loved him you wouldn't have left him. And if he loved you he would have came to your rescue already." He said. Isabella shook her head furiously._

_"No…no…I left without giving him a chance…I left him…he loves me! He may not show it…but I know he loves me!" She argued. Vladimir huffed impatiently._

_"There is no point. Are you honestly going to wait forever until he finally loves you?" He asked. Isabella looked away, tears silently falling. She turned to face Vladimir once again._

_"If I have to…then yes I will." She said determinedly. Vladimir narrowed his eyes. This was not the answer he wanted to hear. He leaned his head in next her ear, his warm breath causing her to shiver in disgust._

_"You might be able to wait forever. But I can't." He replied. Isabella gasped in horror. She screamed at the top of her lungs as he continued his assault and took the one thing most precious to her…her purity…_

**_End of flashback_**

**Wow…pretty intense huh? I mean even as I wrote this I had tears coming. It actually took me awhile before I could complete this…I mean it's not the best…but it still brought me pain…I mean being forced like that? What about Phineas? How is he going to take it? Well I hope you guys review. I would love to hear your comments and thoughts! Oh! And PM for the stories you would like me to update on! I am going to be removing some so I can at least get their plots going! Please let me know before my birthday (October 15) Thanks! Have a nice day/night. Bless your face! If you sneezed while reading this then bless you! (hehe I love using that line!)**

**~Madeline =)**


End file.
